


Quartet

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance/sexually explicit/ f/f SLASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This follows on from "you brought me gifts" but is a story on its own, first chapter just normal sexual stuff although the next chapter is either going to be with some SLASH</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from "you brought me gifts" but is a story on its own, first chapter just normal sexual stuff although the next chapter is either going to be with some SLASH

**Quartet**

 **(this follows on from "you brought me gifts")**

 **All of the stories with Ronon and Carter sort of follow on, i guess i should have put them as a series but they do seem to read on their own ok so thats why i did it the way i have. I'm sure you can see where this story is going!  
**

Ronon and Carter lay together after their ecstatic performance; they felt completely at ease with each other and very close. Their experimenting had brought them closer, it was a wonderful feeling to be completely at ease with someone, especially whom you could trust.

Although he knew it was going to be a shock, Ronon felt he had to let Carter know that their relationship was no longer a secret. Shuffling himself onto his side, he touched her face and gently kissed her forehead. "We've been seen together"

Carter's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply, "who by?"

"Shep, he saw us the night we were… er… enjoying ourselves in the canteen".

Within seconds of Ronon finishing his sentence, Carter began to giggle and managed to get out a few words before she couldn't speak any further "Oh my God! I would love to have seen his face!" As she fell apart, laughing hysterically. Ronon was confused; he smirked but was sure that she would be upset at this news. Her infectious laugh spread and he too found he was unable to contain himself, the picture of Shep watching the two of them having rampant sex on the dinning room table must have been a picture in itself.

When they managed to control themselves and got over their hysteria, Carter realized the seriousness of the situation. "I'm going to have to talk to him, and find out what his intentions are"

"He doesn't have any"

"How can you be sure, did he say something?"

"He's my buddy, trust me, he won't say anything" Ronon reassured her with a touch to her face.

"Okay. I do"

"You know, he really likes Teyla, y'think there's any chance she might feel the same way?" Ronon asked naively, hoping Teyla, given her 'close' friendship with Carter, may have confided to her.

Carter began to chuckle and beamed a large smile back at Ronon. I guess that answered that question.

Ronon had left Carters quarters and was now looking for Shep, he usually hung out in the canteen for a while after dinner but he wasn't there. Making his way to his quarters he couldn't help but feel pleased that he was finally going to get him and Teyla hooked up. Carter had arranged for Teyla to go over to her place tomorrow night, Ronon was to invite Shep too, so he was eager to find him to give him the good news.

"Hey buddy" Shep greeted as he opened the door, Ronon was leaning in the doorway, arms folded looking quite smug.

"You got any plans tomorrow night Shep?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" He moved away from the doorway and beckoned Ronon inside. Ronon's grin was almost from ear to ear; he couldn't help but give out a giggle.

"What you done buddy?" Shep asked, fearing he was going to regret asking.

"Got you fixed up tomorrow night with Teyla, we're going over to Carters place tomorrow, you, me, and Teyla" Slapping Shep's arm as he moved over to the armchair.

Shep watched Ronon and he made himself comfortable in his chair, relaxing back with his arms over his head, legs spread wide as if he owned the place. "You told Carter I got a thing for Teyla didn't ya?"

"Yup, and Teyla feels the same about you, so, you can thank me with a beer" Ronon replied smugly.

Shep obliged and took out a couple of beers from his mini fridge. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he leaned in to Ronon, "and you told her, obviously, that I know about you two?"

"Yeah, she was a bit worried but I told her you were cool and she could trust you not to say anything".

"No worries buddy, my lips are sealed" saluting Ronon with his beer. Ronon decided it might be a good idea to tell his buddy about his 'encounter' with Teyla, he felt bad about it, but needed to confess as something might be mentioned later, and he would only feel worse then. Putting his beer on the table, he nudged his way forward and slapped his hand on Sheps leg. "I gotta tell you something, n' I think you might be a bit pissed when I tell you what it is"

Shep stopped drinking and stared at Ronon, waiting to hear his confession.

"After me and Carters first time together, she invited me over again and said she had a surprise" he paused and looked at Shep, checking if he was with him so far. Shep wrinkled his eyes as if trying to concentrate deeper and waited for Ronon to continue. "And.." Shep asked.

"Well, the surprise was Teyla"

Shep almost dropped his beer, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "you're fuckin' kiddin' me right?" He gasped. Ronon sucked in a sharp breath, screwed his up his face and shook his head. "Nope"

"Both of them together?"

"Yup" Nodding his head, still with his face screwed up.

"Wow!" Shep was now grinning and slapped Ronon's arm, "Good for you buddy!"

Ronon was surprised; he expected a smack in the mouth not a slap on the arm. "So, we're cool then?"

"Sure, no worries, I wouldn't hold that against you" then leaning in and whispering as if someone might hear asked, "was she any good?" The smile that stretched across Ronon's face was enough to give Shep his answer. "She's kinda kinky," He whispered back. "Even more kinky than Vala!" Spraying Ronon with the mouthful of beer he had just taken, Shep managed to ask, "You've had Vala too? Fuck! Ronon, is there anyone on Atlantis you haven't fucked?"

"Yeah, a couple of people!"

Roars of laughter could be heard outside Shep's quarters and half way down the hall.

At breakfast the next morning Shep and Ronon were suffering from their nights over indulgences. Drinking plenty of coffee and chowing down on almost everything in sight, they hardly spoke to anyone else. "Eat up Shep, gonna need you strength for tonight" Ronon whispered as he leaned over the table to his buddy. Shep just grinned.

The evening was drawing nearer, Shep had been off world most of the day with Lorne and his team as there was need of his expert assistance in settling a dispute on a settlement. Ronon had been left training some new recruits, they were quite nervous and had every right to be, Ronon wasn't taking any prisoners. He was hyped up, almost bursting with energy and making sure the recruits knew who the main man around the battle arena was. They knew all right.

Finally, Shep had returned to Atlantis, he was already running late so jumped into the shower and then got dresses as quickly as he was able. Heading off to Carters quarters, he bumped into Ronon along the way.

"Hey! Thought you were never gonna make it Shep, you ok?"

"Sure, wasn't planning to spend quite as long off world as I did but no foul, I'm good" he slapped Ronon's back and continued on together. Reaching Carters quarters, they were nervously checking round to make sure they hadn't been seen.

"Come on in" Carter gestured with her hand then as Ronon passed, she touched his arm. He leaned down to kiss her gently, "hey" he whispered. "Hey you" she replied.

Teyla was sitting on the edge of the sofa, already drinking a glass of wine; she acknowledged both of the men and gave her sexy smirk directly to Shep. Giving both of them a beer then requesting everyone to make themselves comfortable, Carter joined Teyla on the sofa whilst Ronon and Shep took the chairs. It was a little strained, Ronon wasn't completely comfortable, given his previous encounter with Teyla, he was a little nervous but after a few more beers he started to relax, as did everyone else.

Carter was watching Ronon constantly, she was unable to take her eyes of her lover; he was beautiful. Rising from the sofa, deciding she couldn't resist touching or kissing him any longer she made her way to the chair. He welcomed her as she placed herself on his lap. Moving her arm over and around his neck she began fiddling and twiddling his dreads. Touching his face with her free hand and staring intently into his eyes. Ronon was already beginning to stir; fortunately, his bulge was hidden from view as Carter draped herself over him.

Teyla looked on as her friends kissed, it was a pleasure to watch and it excited her. Feeling it was time he moved his ass, Shep took up the spare seat next to Teyla on the sofa. Welcoming the gesture, she repositioned herself to face him. Encouraged by the move, he reached his arm around her shoulders and shuffled closer. Shep had always thought Teyla was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, her golden skin almost shimmered, her eyes, dark and mysterious. Respecting her from the very start, he admired her skill and mastery as leader of her people. Now, finally getting close to her, he could hardly believe it was happening.

"I have wanted this for some time John"

"Me too" Shep beamed.

Leaning forward he kissed her gently. Teyla's response was swift, wrapping her arm around his neck, she held him tight and pressed her mouth up hard against his, forcing his mouth open as she delved her tongue deep inside. Shep was surprised at first but appreciated the encouragement and moved his hand to her waist, pulling her closer. Their mouths locking together as they explored and tasted each other, Shep moving his hands over the firm yet tiny frame that was quite obviously begging to be touched. Teyla moved her fingers through the spiky hair, tugging at it gently, pulling him ever closer, not wanting him to get away.

Ronon and Carter where now heavily kissing, sucking and slurping each others tongues, Ronon's hands moving higher up the soft yet firm thighs, teetering at the edge of her ass then moving back down. With delicate hands now moving under Ronon's vest, exploring the taught muscles of her lover's chest, feeling her way downwards to his soft belly, Carter was getting hot. Prizing herself from his sensual mouth, she got up and took Ronon's hands, leading him over to the bed.

Teyla was aware of the lovers' movements and released her vice like grip of Shep's hair. Pushing him to lean back, she straddled him, hitching up her dress as she did. Unable to resist touching, Shep ran his hands from her knees up to her hips, watching and admiring the supple skin as he did. Running her hands up Sheps body, Teyla reached the highest button on his shirt and started unfastening, working her way back down to reveal the toned and muscular torso. Wanting to see more of the beautiful body in front of him, he reached up and began removing the delicate fabric that was adorning the luscious body. Raising her arms to assist in the removal, Teyla was now completely naked and magnificent. Running his hands up to feel her firm breasts and then nipping her nipples gently was turning Shep on. The bulge in his pants was proof of that, and Teyla noticed. Sliding her body backwards and into a kneeling position on the floor between Shep's legs, Teyla unfastened his pants; revealing his erection further. Raising himself up he was able to push down his pants, Teyla assisted and completed the maneuver and took off the rest of his clothing.

On the bed, Carter and Ronon were already undressed; only a small pair of panties remained covering the Colonels pussy. Kneeling on all fours over his lover's body, kissing and sucking on her skin as moved downwards, Ronon removed the last of her clothing. Placing himself between her legs, he began his teasing. Carter was already sighing as the Satedan's tongue moved over her sex, teasing and suckling on her. His hand moved to push her thigh farther apart then his fingers joined his tongue for more teasing. Rubbing her clit between his finger and thumb, Ronon sucked on the wet folds and delved his tongue into her wet pussy. Groaning louder and arching her back, Carter was enjoying the attention.

Shep was also enjoying the attention he was receiving from Teyla, his cock so far down her throat he couldn't see any of it. Her hand cupped his balls as she bobbed up and down on the hard length, Shep was amazed how expertly she played him. Looking over to the bed, watching Ronon and Carter he found he was mesmerized, but not by Carters beautiful body, by Ronon's. He had the most amazing ass for a guy, full and round and his thighs were solid and muscular. Realizing the sight of the Satedan laid out pleasuring his woman was turning him on, although wasn't sure why, he had never felt any sexual feelings towards a man before but for some reason; but he found Ronon as sexy as hell.

Ronon moved over to his side slightly and raised his leg up, causing his stomach and hips to lift up a little off the bed, revealing his erection. "Fuck" Shep whispered, he was enormous and thick and whilst his own cock was by no means small, Ronon certainly had more.

Teyla was sucking hard and faster, thrusting his hips and bucking as he could feel himself cuming, he continued to watch Ronon, the sight of his body on the bed was fucking amazing together with the expert sucking and pulling on his cock from Teyla, his orgasm hit hard.

"Aw!...oh….. fuck!" His body was convulsing and twitching, he placed his hands on Teyla's head and thrust deep into her mouth, taking all of him, sucking harder she swallowed all of his juice. When she was sure his climax had abated, Teyla raised herself upon to the sofa and sat next to Shep.

"Wow, fucking amazing Teyla"

"I am happy you found me, pleasing John"

"wanna lay back so I can give you some attention?" Shep moved his hand onto the silky thigh and traveled higher but Teyla stopped him. "Let us watch for a while" she replied, nodding towards Carter and Ronon on the bed. Shep grinned and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him and then turned to watch the show.

to be continued..


	2. chapter 2

Teyla and Shep made themselves comfortable together on the sofa as they watched Ronon and Carter enjoy each other. Ronon still nuzzling Carters pussy but before he was going to let her cum, he wanted some attention himself. Sliding his hand up her body, reaching for her breast, tweaking her already hard nipple he moved the rest of his body upwards. His hard and leaking cock gliding over her as he continued higher, resting his hand on the headboard and his cock within sucking distance of Carters mouth, he straddled her. Unable to resist stroking Ronon's thighs, on the way up to cup his balls in one hand, whilst the other guided the throbbing cock to her mouth. Playing, she ran the tip over her lips, Ronon's juice wetting them. Teasing with her tongue, flicking over the sensitive head whilst gently squeezing the jewels she held in her other hand, Ronon began to moan.

Shep was already getting hard again; the sight of Ronon's ass was sending him, the firm cheeks twitching slightly when he thrust against Carters mouth as she sucked on the length. Teyla was aware of the effects the view was having on Shep, it was exciting her knowing that Ronon aroused him.

As Carter sucked harder on Ronon's cock, she moved her fingers round to his ass and teased his hole gently, his groans became heavier and louder, his climax beginning causing his hips to buck against her face whilst she took him deep into her mouth.

"Fuck! That is so hot!" Shep whispered, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

"Aw… fuck!" Ronon grunted, placing both hands on the headboard to brace himself. Enjoying watching his cock fucking Carter's mouth as she looked up at him was making his orgasm even more ecstatic; and as he continued to thrust, she took all of him, until he was empty. Ronon pulled away and without hesitation turned, swinging his leg over, lunged forward plunging his face into Carters pussy. She was dripping wet and begging to be touched and he just had to oblige.

The hot scene that was playing before them was making both Teyla and Shep eager to reconvene their playing. Teyla rose from the sofa and took Shep's hand, leading him over to the bed. Sitting on the edge near the bottom, she leaned back and opened her legs reading to accept Shep who was now kneeling in front of her. Running his hands up the firm thighs, kissing gently and licking the tasty flesh all the way up, he didn't stop until he reached his target. Flicking his tongue over her wet clit caused Teyla to moan lightly. Running his fingers over her wetness, he paused before dipping his finger into her welcoming fruit. Continuing to suckle at the hard nub Teyla's breathing became harder. She rang her hands over her breasts and played with her nipples, squeezing gently whilst watching Ronon pleasure Carters pussy; listening to her whimper as his fingers fucked deep inside her.

Unable to wait any longer, Teyla reached forward to take hold of Shep's hair and gently pull him away from her pussy "I want to feel you inside me" she whispered and continued to pull him up. Shep was eager to please and pushing her thighs apart further with his knees, took his cock and rubbed against her, teasing her before he pushed inside. Gasping as he thrust, Teyla sank her nails into his back, causing him to hiss. Moving his hands either side of her he pushed himself deeper into her welcoming pussy. Her muscles gripped his erection as he pumped deeper, she felt amazing. Sliding her hands over Shep's ass and raising her knees up, she pulled him in. The feeling of his cock filling her completely was wonderful, lifting her head to greet his; they kissed franticly, gasping into each other's mouths with every thrust.

Carter needed something bigger inside her; whilst Ronon's fingers were long and extremely skilled, she needed his thick cock. "Ronon, fuck me, please" she begged, pushing his hand from her pussy. Not needing a second invitation and moving over to face her, he raised her thigh with his hand and nudged his cock inside her eager pussy. "Aw… you're so fucking wet," Ronon groaned as he filled her. Running her hands over his firm chest and up to his face, Carter pulled him closer, shoving her tongue deep inside his inviting mouth. Sucking on her tongue Ronon's low groaning caught the attention of Shep, who now turned his head away from Teyla's mouth and watched the Satedan pump into the Colonel. He was fucking awesome to watch, his thighs muscles bulged as he fucked her and his ass cheeks rippled when he made contact with her hips.

"Oh God he's fucking awesome," he murmured. Teyla watched Shep watch Ronon.

Shep was getting close to cuming, the sight of Ronon's ass and the feel of Teyla's pussy was enough to send anyone overboard. Turning back to Teyla, burying his head in her neck as he nibbled the soft yet supple skin, sucking harder as his orgasm exploded and the heat ran through his body. Teyla, feeling the passion directed into her through her lovers body, was almost ready too, moving her hand down to her soaking pussy she rubbed on her clit to hurry her orgasm; and although Shep's climax was almost through, he continued to fuck Teyla, making every stroke count as she cried out in rapturous delight.

Carter tugged at Ronon's dreads and she pulled his mouth from hers, gasping and sighing through her orgasm as it coursed through her veins. Ronon dipped his head to bite into her nipple, causing her whimpering to transform into cries, and all the time his climax advancing inevitably. Through gritted teeth, the Satedan growled, breathing frantically as he fucked hard into his delicious lover. Now his body shaking and pumping, "fuck! Fuck yeah!"

"God! Ronon!" Carter leaned up to reach Ronon's neck and sank her teeth into his flesh to stifle her ever-increasing cries as she climaxed harder than ever before. As his final thrust hit home Ronon hissed and groaned. Relaxing his body onto Carter as she lay panting beneath him, they were done.

"That…. Was….amazing" Shep managed to mumble to Teyla, who was now breathing slower after descending from the heights of pleasure.

"Yes, it was" agreed Teyla.

"No shit!" Ronon confirmed, Carter giggled.


	3. Finale

Carter and Teyla emerged from the bathroom after refreshing themselves and were huddled together like naughty schoolgirls, plotting and whispering as they made their way over to the bed; Teyla making a detour via the dressing table, removed something from one of the drawers.

The boys had watched them and figured they were planning something so settled back, leaning against the headboard either side of the bed, neither of them bothered about being naked in front of each other; and why should they? It wasn't like they had anything to be ashamed of, both extremely fit men with more than adequate packages. Although the way that Shep kept glancing over to Ronon, it appeared some had more to offer than others.

Reaching the bed and making their way to the centre of the bed, they knelt facing each other. Teyla slowly ran her hands up the Colonel's body, taking time to feel every curve her voluptuousness. Carter responded by taking the dark beauty's face in her hands, and kissed her. Responding to her companions' tender lips, Teyla welcomed her mouth onto hers, parted her lips, and touched her tongue to her wet mouth, teasing and beckoning her in. Granting her wish and eager to please, Carter's tongue played the game reached inside and explored.

Ronon let out a low growl and rubbed his hands over his chest and down to his already hardening cock, gently rubbing over the tip as it leaked pre-cum, and the picture of the beautiful women was already exciting him. Shep glanced over and was being turned on watching Ronon, long fingers wrapped round his thick cock, stroking his length.

Teyla ushered Carter to lay down between Ronon and Shep, then moved down her body, planting small kisses here and there and sucking and teasing as she moved to her pussy.

Ronon moved closer to Carter and removing his hand from his cock, reached towards her thigh and eased it towards him, looking at Shep as he did. Realising what he wanted, Shep did the same, exposing Carters damp sex in order for Teyla to delve deeper. Moving both of her hands to grasp both cocks, Carter began playing. Teasing each of them simultaneously, as Teyla teased her.

Low moans from both Ronon and Shep could be heard, and now Carter was joining in the chorus, Teyla's expert tongue exploring her bud, which was now hard and tender. All of her nerve endings alight and in raptures as the Goddess went to work. Reaching behind her, Teyla took the item she had removed from the dressing table. The vibrator was delicate and small and as she brought the tip to her mouth, sucking it and making it wet, Ronon let out another moan. He remembered the feeling of the toy when he and Carter had played, and it excited him to recall the memory. Shep continued to watch and already was feeling ecstatic. Finding all his senses on overload at once was almost too much for him. He had often dreamed about having sex with Teyla. However, when Ronon had confessed his encounter with both her and Carter, he found that too was something he desired. Now, lying on a bed, both his desires coming to fruition, with the added bonus of an extra attraction, which he didn't foresee, feeling the way he did when he saw Ronon naked.

Teyla turned the vibrator to 'low' and its gently humming already excited the onlookers as it was placed at the entrance to Carters dripping pussy. Pushing two fingers up towards her clit and parting her labia as she moved them, Teyla sucked on the button whilst the toy hummed and entered her.

"Oh god! Yes!

As Carter was feeling the raptures of delight, she tightened her grip on the already bulging cocks she had in her possession. Shep let out a moan, "fuck!" as did Ronon, both of them breathing heavier as Carter gripped and stroked harder. Teyla expertly played on the red-hot clit whilst twisting and rotating the toy inside her fruit, occasionally removing it and teasing her entrance then replacing it to continue her playing.

Carter breathing heavier was almost there, she was groaning more and more and her panting was fast, exciting everyone as they waited for her orgasm to hit. Ronon moved his hand from her thigh and pushed his finger to her wet folds, Teyla licked at it as it played with the wet meat. Shep leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her hard nipple then suckled and teased her.

"fuck!" Carter cried and arching her back and screaming out, her hands now grasping at Ronon and Shep's cocks, causing them to flinch. Her body now convulsing, hips bucking towards the tongue and fingers that played her pussy and squeezing the vibrator inside her with spasms from the muscles deep inside her pulsating vagina. Lasting what appeared to be for eternity, her orgasm was intense. Continuing to moan and cry out, breathing and sighing as the last raptures sped through her body until she finally came to rest.

Shep decided he need release himself but wanted to be inside something or someone tight and hot, choosing Teyla he positioned himself behind her on his knees, and pulling on her hair, raised her up, at the same time guiding his cock into her dripping sex. Teyla like the attention, Shep moved his fingers round to her curls and dipped down to stimulate her clit.

Ronon watched, glancing over at Shep, he took his cock between his fist and started stroking, fast and hard, then almost as if he knew how much he was getting to Shep, ran his tongue over his lower lip. Shep watched as the Satedan arched his body and threw his head back, his cum releasing from his hard cock and spraying over his belly.

"fuck" he cried out, pumping deeper and harder into Teyla, who was now almost cuming as Shep danced on her clit with his fingers and fucked her pussy harder. Feeling her nipples and pinching them between her thumb and finger, she let out a cry as she climaxed. Sighing and breathing hard, she placed on hand on top of Shep's, still between her legs and pressed it harder to her sex. Shep was now on the verge himself and was grunting and huffing as he finally exploded inside Teyla, fucking deep and hard, pulling her hair as he braced himself against her, both of them crying out.

Once everyone had recovered, they laid together on the bed, all of them pleasantly numb. Ronon lay on his back with Carter nestling under his arm. Shep held Teyla close and was enjoying the feeling of being close to her, but all the time, looking at Ronon.


End file.
